The Broken Promise
by KiritoGamer13
Summary: Sorry i havent published in forever guys but heres chapter 3!


There they were on the battlefield where a many people were alive...and dead. Naruto the new sage of six paths stood infront of Madara Uchiha. "Just cause you have borrowed power means nothing boy you end here" said Madara. "We'll just have to see about that" Naruto punched his fist in his and hand and dashed to Madara. Naruto threw a punch to madara as he jumped from it. "Fire Style Earth Destruction!" Madara blew a huge flame from his mouth. "No!" Naruto said as he dodged the vital hit.

* * *

_**Naruto's mind**_

* * *

_**Naruto opened his eyes to see his family and the leaf village standing there. "I wont lose guys...Believe it!" That's something he hasn't said in a while. In silence they all wished Naruto luck.**_

* * *

Naruto dashed to Madara ready to his him with his signature move. "Rasengan!" He hit the uchiha in the shoulder with the blow and the uchiha slid back from the blow. "This is not over i wont lose here!" Madara clapped his hands together in the hand sign of another fire style jutsu.

* * *

**_Back at the medics_**

* * *

"Kakashi has lost blood...too much blood. "is he dead?" Sakura's tear dropped on the corpse of her sensei. "S-sakura...i want y-you to know that..." His voice trailed off before he could finish. "Kakashi!" Sakura screamed as herexpense I faded away a hero lost.

* * *

_**On the battlefield**_

* * *

Naruto felt a large chakara level drop knowing it was kakashi. "Kakashi sensei..." He thought to himself distracted by his thoughts he took a large blow to the face from madara. Sliding back from the impact he got back to his feet just as he looked up Madara was in his face. "Your weak!" he slammed the handle of his scythe. "Dame! He's got the upper hand!" Madara then kicked Naruto from the end of scythe. Naruto slid back to get balance but then Madara dashes behind Naruto off his feet again. "Ugh! how is he so fast" "Its over for you." Madara said as he held up his hand to Naruto. "Naruto!" Naruto reconized that voice it was Sasuke he had gotten back up. Sasuke then cut Madara off of Naruto as he stood by his teammate. "Naruto what are you doing you have so much chakara yet your the on the ground your a disgrace to the leaf he said as he dashed to the other uchiha. "Another shinobi to kill is how i see it." Madara dashed to sasuke and in a clash of kunais they burst into battle Sasuke ducked dodging a hit from Madara and turnt to the older uchiha as he was kicked aside. "Your both foolish!" A giant purple figure had appeared it was Madara's susanoo. "I see...i guess i have to use that then." Sasuke closed his eyes and opened them to the infinite mangekyou sharingan. "I dont have much time in this form but.." Sasuke turns to madara and powers a blue susanoo with black flames around it. Madara is not shocked from the power knowing that his power was stronger. "Your stronger but you have a time limit its over for you..." Naruto then dashes behind the susanoo of madara. "This is for Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto slams a mini bijuu bomb into the susanoo. "This power it could be dangerous..." Sasuke knowing he needs to keep his power he takes his sharingan down to a lower level. "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" The flames melt his suasnoo to break the guard. "Your mine now!" Naruto smashes a giant rasengan into the suansoo breaking his guard. "Madara!" Sasuke yells as he dashes to the uchiha with his blade but stops in the middle of the strike. Madara grabs his sword "This is your end young uchiha..." Madara stabbed sasuke directly in the heart. Sasuke coughed up blood as Madara stood there blade in his heart. "Naruto...please...defeat madara! Your the only hope me have..." Naruto sees his best friend's eyes rest as he yells the uchiha's name. "Sasuke!" But his voice doesn't reach it trails off into the darkness which Sasuke fell in. Madara slings Sasuke from the blade and Naruto catches his best friend sitting there enraged chakra. "Naruto...If you fight with rage you will lose you must fight with the heart of your loved ones...put your heart into this battle...Naruto!"

* * *

_**Flashback  
**_

* * *

_**"Sasuke! I promise you wont die before me cause ill protect you!  
**_

* * *

_**Battlefield  
**_

* * *

"The promise i broke it...Sasuke!" Naruto's eyes flood and overflow with tears. "That doesn't matter now promise me this..." Naruto crying from the death of his best friend listens in. "Promise me you'll defeat Madara..." Naruto raises his bijuu mode covered fist "I will!" Sasuke then bumped fist with Naruto giving him chakara. "And then ill bring you back!" The chakara changes Naruto's bijuu aura from yellow to blue and yellow again to blue. "Madara..." He turns to the older uchiha "This ends here!" He dashes to Madara as the uchiha is ready to block a strike but Naruto vanishes and appears behind madara. "What!?" "Can't keep up?" He kicks the uchiha across the battlefield. "You...who are you..." "Me? Who am i? I'm Naruto Uzumaki Hero of the leaf and avenger of Sasuke Uchiha. Your end is here madara!"


End file.
